User talk:BlessedKoen
Welcome :D Who can tell me how I can make this image my signature? http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Droog.png BlessedKoen 10:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Welcome ^^ is what you need to add to the Signature Bar i nyour Preferences menu. Note; Tick the Raw Signatures box else it'll break. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Testing Koen 10:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Ty :) Koen 10:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :No problem :) If you have any further questions, just ask ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 11:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, can I ask you to use "show preview" more? That way you won't clutter Recent Changes as much. Happy editing. -- 11:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Oh.. oops, sorry. :/ :Forgot to tell you something about your sig: It should contain a link to your userpage. To do this, replace "Koen" with "Koen", without the apostrophes :) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I had a link in it but when I added the image i killed the link xD [Koen 13:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Now it works! I mean, it should Koen 13:19, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Ty :D Koen 13:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Again, no problem ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 13:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) = I registerd at the other wiki 5 minutes ago to, but then I found out I registred at the wrong wiki :p = Epic line! That is what I needed to make me laugh after the horrid night of work I had. Welcome to the "Right" Wiki! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:10, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Well yes, the other Wiki really sux. :You forgot to sign :P. If you don't know already, you can sign with four ~~~~. Also indenting is done with colon's : . This welcome banner may help :P hehe Greetings from Isk8 Hey, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for . I really hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the official one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, they are not meant to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial. *How to help us here at GuildWiki. *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out. * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there. Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :You dare use MY welcome template? :p. You're meant to use it as .. :p — Warw/Wick 14:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's RT's Welcome template Designedforownage 14:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Pwned May. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Ye, I just forgot to sign.. and what are you guys talking about xD Koen 17:08, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)